herofandomcom-20200223-history
Swamp Thing
Swamp Thing is a superhero in the DC Universe. Portrayals *Ray Wise - 1st titular film (1982) *Dick Durock - The Return of Swamp Thing (1989) and 1990 titular TV series *Len Carlson - voice; 1991 TV cartoon *Andy Bean (Dr. Holland )and Derek Mears (Swamp Thing) - upcoming 2019 TV series Origin Once, there was a man. A man named Alec Holland. A brilliant scientist, Holland was perfecting a formula designed to turn deserts bloated with forests... until a bomb planted by enemies destroyed his lab, lighting him on fire. In desperation, Alec fled into the swamp, hoping to put the flames out. Though he was too late to save his own life, the Parliament of Trees transferred his memories into a new body made entirely of vegetation. Initially thinking himself to be merely transformed into a "muck-encrusted mockery of a man", Alec sought to return to his human form... only to discover the truth years later. Now, Alec protects the swamp from those who would harm both it and its inhabitants. Do NOT bring your evil into the swamp... or else, you'll face the wrath of... the Swamp Thing! Powers *Super Strength *Chlorylkinesis (psychic manipulation of plants) *Florapathy (psychic communication with plants) *Shapeshifting *Body Formation *Regeneration * Elemental Control The Swamp Thing has complete mastery over all forms of plant life and can command vegetative matter to do his bidding. Through this power, he is in constant communication with the very essence of the Earth and serves as the Plant Elemental for the entire planet. * Superhuman Strength: The Swamp Thing's strength level is directly tied to his connection to the Earth. Occupying his most commonly used body, the Swamp Thing is capable of lifting volumes of mass many times greater than his own body weight. With additional power supplied to him by The Green, his ultimate strength level is nearly incalculable. * Chlorokinesis: The ability to commune with plant life and to varying degrees control its growth and form. Summon forth vines to entangle or snare, and so on. A master of this ability can manipulate the microscopic algae inside of a person's body and use it to attack them from the inside out. * Self-Sustenance: The ability to nourish oneself, typically via an external energy source. In Swamp Thing's case, likely through a form of photosynthesis. Quotes Gallery Justice_League_Dark_Vol_2_1_Variant_Textless.jpg Justice_League_Dark_Vol_2_1_Textless.jpg Justice_League_Dark_Vol_2_2_Textless.jpg Justice_League_Dark_Vol_2_3_Textless.jpg Wonder_Woman_and_Justice_League_Dark_The_Witching_Hour_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg The_Terrifics_Vol_1_8_Textless.jpg Damage_Vol_2_6_Textless.jpg Alec_Holland_006.jpg Justice_League_Dark_Vol_2_4_Textless.jpg Justice_League_Dark_Vol_2_4_Textless_Variant.jpg swamp thing size.jpg Justice League Dark Vol 2 5 Textless Variant.jpg Justice League Dark Vol 2 5 Textless.jpg Justice League Dark Vol 2 6 Textless Variant.jpg Justice League Dark Vol 2 6 Textless.jpg Justice League Dark Vol 2 7 Textless Variant.jpg Justice League Dark Vol 2 7 Textless.jpg Justice League Dark Vol 2 8 Textless Variant.jpg.png Justice League Dark Vol 2 9 Textless Variant.jpg Justice League Dark Vol 2 9 Textless.jpg.png Category:DC Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Monsters Category:In Love Category:Gentle Giants Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Brutes Category:Pure Good Category:Warriors Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Speedsters Category:Hope Bringer Category:Immortals Category:Archenemy Category:Size-Shifter Category:Honorable Category:Unwanted Category:Former Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Force of Nature Category:Neutral Good Category:Pacifists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Selfless Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Superheroes